The Troubles
by luna shinigami
Summary: Las bestias están devorando la sociedad, las bestias están perjudicando todo, y ¿Tu, John? ¿Porque no me contestas mientras Londres se cae a pedazos.? Yaoi


_**The Troubles**_

[Sherlock Holmes BBC]

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

-John perdóname, regresa- pidió Sherlock despacio agarrando con trémula angustia el teléfono - John la casa esta vacía sin ti, la señor Hudson solo me mira con lastima te nece...- el tiempo del mensaje se había acabado.

Sherlock tomo de nuevo su teléfono y marco, escuchando la voz de John por el buzón de voz.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

- John regresa... por favor...- rogo Sherlock, en el mismo tono lastimero de siempre.

John le había dejado solo por una tonta discusión y ya no regreso.

John, su John, Su blogger.

Se levanto con pesadez de su eterno sofá, acomodando la bata azul desgastada, rascando inermemente su barba de algunos días, sentándose y mirando hacia aquella ventana que ahora lucia opaca sin el brillo que ocasionaba que John o la Señora Hudson limpiaran.

-John- susurro y llamo de nuevo.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

Lestrade entro a esa horrible casa en el centro de la ciudad, el olor era fétido al punto que debió cubrirse la nariz y la boca.

Miro a su alrededor, había sido una masacre completa.

-dictamen- miro a Anderson y Donovan.

El hombre miro a Lestrade – hay por lo menos cinco personas, pero no tengo la certeza hasta que recolectemos todos los partes, fue hecho con un elemento filoso sin sierra, por la limpieza en cada uno de los cortes, debe ser algún experto en medicina o carnicería-

Donovan miro al D.I – hacían parte de la red de Moriarty- y no pudo evitar pensar en Sherlock.

-No ha salido del 221- fue lo único que dijo el detective al ver la sangrienta escena- aun así veré a Sherlock hoy-

Dovonan lo miro – dije que el friki iba a poner un cadáver en las calles de Londres algún día y no me equivoque-

Greg la agarró del brazo, sacándola de la escena del crimen – si no tienes pruebas, Sargento Donovan, es mejor que se reserve sus comentarios y si las tiene, interponga una demanda- le soltó enojado dejándola libre, saliendo por las escalinatas de aquel lugar y alzando su mirada al cielo oscuro de Londres aquel 30 de Octubre – Sherlock- solo susurro a la nada.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

Sherlock llamo de nuevo al teléfono de John – John, Garfield requiere de nuestra ayuda y no sé dónde estás, regresa pronto, estaremos en la esquina de la calle Fleet- dijo colgando y tomando su bufanda azul – Señora Hudson, si viene John avísele donde estaremos.- ordeno.

La mujer solo asintió viendo de reojo a Lestrade que negó varias veces llevándose a Sherlock a la escena del crimen.

El hombre alto camino hasta aquella casa apenas haciendo mover rítmicamente su abrigo negro, viendo aquel desmán- Lestrade, tus hombres jugaron rugby ¿verdad? Hay demasiadas huellas y seguramente el inútil de Anderson dio un mal diagnóstico, necesito que John lo de, deja que él haga la autopsia con Molly-

Greg se acercó al genio –Molly hará bien su trabajo – le aseguro – es la mejor en todo Barts- Sherlock evito el comentario sarcástico, John estaba lo suficientemente enojado con él para que Lestrade fuera a darle alguna queja.

Sus manos pálidas tocaron una de las partes de algún cadáver – increíble, fue hecho con precisión de un guerrero samurái-

-¿en sentido figurado?- pregunto Greg y Sherlock negó.

-no, en el sentido literal, sus partes fueron despedazadas por un elemento punzante, de filo, nada mejor que una espada, mira los tajos son perfectos, no se lo esperaban- le aseguro – quien lo hizo tiene una perfecta sincronización de su cuerpo y una ira infinita- le miro- estas buscando un buen espadachín, con una fuerza adecuada para manipular cinco hombres a su vez, aprovecho la oscuridad de la calle para no ser visto- dijo levantándose y viendo las tintineantes farolas nocturnas de la calle –aprovecho la oscuridad para entrar, la poca iluminación para no ser detectado por las cámaras, seguramente vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y ya los había acechado…-

Greg le miro – ¿Por qué crees que los atacarían?-

Sherlock miro la escena – Venganza-

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

Estaba en un caso complicado con Lestrade y John no aparecía, no podía estar tanto tiempo enojado con él ¿verdad?

Llamo de nuevo.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

-John, estamos en un caso importante, sea con quien quieras que estés, ven inmediatamente a casa- ya estaba enojado, su doctor no lo dejaba tanto tiempo por la conquista de turno – John, ahora el enojado soy yo, trae leche- colgó suspirando aferrándose a el teléfono.

Y de repente llamo de nuevo, solo para escuchar su voz.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

-regresa pronto- susurro.

-están empezando a preguntarse- dijo Greg sentando en un imponente escritorio del mismo palacio de Buckingham – si es Sherlock quien….-

Un hombre entre las sombras se levantó – No lo es, me niego a creerlo a pesar de la imposibilidad de empatía, Sherlock no lo ha hecho-

Greg suspiro y acaricio el brazo del hombre pelirrojo – no hay una sola prueba en su contra y si la hay... la desapareceré- le aseguro – pero no puedo hacer nada contra los rumores de Scotland Yard….-

-debe ser otro enemigo de Moriarty- le aseguro tocando los cabellos canos de aquel que había sido su amante tantos años y aún lo seguía siendo – Moran posiblemente en venganza, realmente no lo sé, hay tantas opciones en esa baraja, que Sherlock es una de las ultimas opciones-

-posiblemente – le aseguro Greg, acariciando los labios de Mycroft.- Posiblemente –

La oscuridad lo soplaba de aquellas curiosas cámaras, la ropa evitaba que le vieran, aquel rostro cubierto sin dejar nada más a la vista que sus ojos.

Paso a aquel lugar custodiado de animales y no fue atacado, como si estos olieran su deseo y le dejaran el camino libre.

En su mano derecha se empuñaba una espada, en la izquierda su arma.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos y detallados, contados con pericia militar.

Lo encontró.

Aquella bestia, tomando algo en sus asquerosas y peludas manos, no aguanto la rabia y su vista se cegó, viendo a tonos negros y blancos, apretó la espada en sus manos y el movimiento fue rápido.

Destajo una de sus manos viendo a la bestia aullar con fuerza tratando de buscar como embestirlo, pero él fue más rápido, uso la espada destrozado el tendón del tobillo derecho de la bestia – has cometido muchos crímenes y lo pagaras- dijo con voz trémula.

La bestia le miraba con los ojos como oscuros posos de ira… y él solo uso la espada para vengar, para vengarse de aquellas alimañas.

Para vengarse del dolor de su alma, de esa que aún no encontraba ningún tipo de paz ni alivio.

Solo la sangre calmaba momentáneamente su sed de venganza, su aflicción.

-Otro asesinato- dijo Greg entrando a la bodega, con un cansado Sherlock a su lado que no hacía sino marcar una y otra vez a alguien.

-esto no es un asesinato es un desorden completo- dijo el genio viendo como había quedado esta vez el cadáver, le habían destajado la mano y las piernas, también decapitado – fue con más ira, pero es el mismo modus operandi… es el mismo sujeto, tiene entrenamiento militar al parecer-

Camino un poco con Greg siguiéndole los pasos, hasta que los dos se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones y no pudieron estar ambos más que sorprendidos, en una pica estaba clavada la misma cabeza de Sebastián Moran.

Sebastián Moran.

La mano derecha y a veces también la izquierda de Moriarty.

Sherlock trago saliva al verla haciendo que su manzana de Adán apenas bajara por el fluido tragado.

Atravesada por la pica, estaba la cabeza del rubio ex militar, ex sádico, ex socio del maldito del Moriarty, con los ojos abiertos en pánico y sin la lengua.

Sherlock tuvo que agarrarse de algo y ese algo fue Greg, que le sujeto con fuerza – Sherlock- solo trato de detenerlo cuando vio que el genio consultor salía y vomitaba hasta bilis, lo sujeto para evitar que se fuera hacia adelante – tranquilo- le pidió.

Sherlock no contesto, pero dos minutos después estaba plantada una limosina que llevo al pelinegro de nuevo a su casa en el Baker Street.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

Sherlock tomo su teléfono como si se tratase de una tabla de salvación, ignorando completamente a Mycroft.

-deberías irte de este lugar- le aseguro el pelirrojo – Mummy estaría feliz de que fueras a casa... incluso podrías vivir conmigo Sherlock-

El pelinegro bufo marcando de nuevo por teléfono y colgándolo.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte y solo tuve un ataque de ansiedad normal al ver a la mano derecha de Moriarty completamente destrozada, es verdad que soy un psicópata funcional aun así hay cosas que me producen ciertas reacciones químicas y corporales-

-nada te ata a este lugar- le miro Mycroft.

-John me ata aquí Mycroft y no pienso irme- le aseguro – solo fue un ataque y punto, además no tengo mi médico aquí, es normal-

El pelirrojo se acercó a la ventana sucia y ajada – ¿hace cuando no comes adecuadamente Sherlock? Has adelgazado mucho y no duermes, estas descansando menos que antes-

-no eres Mummy ¿sabías?- le miro enojado – no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos- gruño, viendo que era lo que observaba Mycroft.

Su hermano estaba viendo unos bocetos – ¿Lobos?-

-sí, depredadores- le dijo arrebatándolos de las manos de Mycroft.

-son escenas demasiado fuertes Sherlock – le aseguro viendo los excelentes dibujos con escenas macabras.

Sherlock lo ignoro tomando los bocetos y dejándolos donde estaban – a John le gustaba que yo dibujara… decía que era bueno, era una forma de mantenerme alejado de las balas y la pared, ya sabes-

-Sherlock – le miro Mycroft y sujeto su hombro – el doctor Watson….- 

-John regresara, seguramente sus hormonas nublan su razón pero siempre regresa- negó ignorándolo- ahora lárgate-

Mycroft suspiro yéndose, no sabía hasta donde había llegado la psique de su hermano y no quería averiguarlo, porque John Watson era la psique de su hermano.

Y ahora esa psique no estaba.

Solo pudo verlo llamando otra vez por teléfono.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

-No quedan muchos de la red de Moriarty- susurro la voz de Greg en el oído de Mycroft.

-Esta noche no hablemos de ellos… no hablemos de él- susurro el Gobierno británico empujando dentro de su amante a conciencia y besando los labios del D.I, mientras en la mano de este brillaba la argolla de casado y no precisamente con el hombre a quien cabalgaba tan concienzudamente.

Sherlock estaba tocando el violín cuando fijo su mirada en la pantalla del portátil de John, que causalmente estaba puesto en las noticias.

"_Hoy, el conocido criminal James Moriarty acusado de crímenes de Estafa, Traición y Asesinato se ha fugado de la Cárcel, no se han dado los móviles de su fuga, pero, tanto el gobierno británico como el propio Scotland Yard están reuniendo esfuerzos para encontrar al peligroso criminal"_

El de bellos ojos camaleónicos miro asombrado la noticia y llamo de a John.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

-Maldita sea John, Moriarty escapo, necesitas regresar, ese demente estará detrás de ti… Lo encontrare pero debes venir al Backer Street así estarás a salvo- casi grito apretando el teléfono con sus largos dedos, aquel que cuando termino el tono de marcado quería lanzar contra la pared pero no pudo hacerlo – regresa, lejos no puedo cuidarte-

La bestia estaba atada con grandes cadenas, no era más grande que las otras bestias que destajo, incluso era más pequeña, pero tenía un aullido grave que se metía en sus tímpanos.

-bestia- le miro moviendo la espada capturando la atención de la fiera que mostraba inteligencia mas no humanidad – esta noche será tu fin –

Escucho a la bestia moverse y casi podía jurar que la alimaña soltaba una risa sádica como si disfrutara su destino.

Le miro con asco y se juró que haría gritar a la bestia de dolor.

Se acercó y quebró cada una de sus garras, separando las falanges de la mano completa – esto hasta ahora comienza- susurro en el oído de la bestia – este será tu fin bestia-

Y escucho de nuevo la risa histérica por el hocico del animal y algo parecido a la voz humana que le susurra "tú te arrepentirás"

Donovan entro al despacho de Greg – Moriarty no se escapó-

Greg alzo su mirada de los papeles y la centro en la sargento – entonces ¿desapareció con una varita? Es seguidor de Houddini? No, es más salió libre- dijo sarcásticamente.

La mujer negó – hicimos el peritaje, Moriarty fue sacado de la prisión, Moriarty fue sacado por aquella persona que asesino a Moran y a los otros de su red, es la misma persona Greg-

-¿estas segura? - pregunto el hombre de cabellos canos.

-completamente, hay huellas ajenas y sangre de James Moriarty- le aseguro ella – sé que no se merece nada, sigue siendo un crimina consultor, pero es nuestro deber velar por sus derechos-

-Lo se…- se levantó agarrando su gabardina – prepara todo el equipo, se quién nos puede ayudar-

-¿Holmes?- pregunto ella dejándolo ir, claro que al parecer no sabía si preguntaba por el mayor o el menor de ellos.

Dos hombres salieron del auto negro del Gobierno Británico, viendo el 221 de Backer Street.

El pelirrojo más alto apoyo su sombrilla y camino primero seguido del peli plata.

Subieron por las estrechas escaleras, sintiendo e olor nauseabundo del moho y el encierro.

Mycroft abrió la puerta y encontró todo revuelto, muescas en la pared de disparos y a Sherlock tendido en el mohoso sofá.

-Sherlock – le miro, su hermano estaba muy delgado, los pómulos se acentuaban de una manera cadavérica su rostro, al igual que la palidez irregular, sus cabellos negros enmarañados, pequeñas cortadas en sus dedos largos y blanquecinos, que simulaban la frialdad de la parca.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- gruño levantándose acomodando sus ropas harapientas.

Greg se acercó – Moriarty no escapo- le miro – secuestraron a Moriarty-

Sherlock alzo una ceja pero Mycroft le detuvo cuando vio que iba a tomar de nuevo el teléfono, uno que siempre tenía cerca – Sherlock ¿Dónde está James Moriarty?-

-¿te gusta maldito perro?- grito el hombre contra la bestia, había destrozado sus falanges tanto de manos como de los pies, había cortado concienzudamente sus orejas y su hocico, había destrozado sus brazos hasta dejarlos hueso y ahora abría lentamente su vientre sintiendo en sus manos la sangre de la bestia, como los intestinos salían despacio al pasar del cuchillo, esta vez no había usado la espada porque quería algo más profundo, más cercano, más doloroso.

La bestia aulló, mostrado su hocico sin algunos dientes, sin parte del labio, alzando la cabeza victoriosa aun sin tener uno de sus ojos.

-bestia asquerosa- le escupió sin dejar de subir el cuchillo, hasta que pudo ver los intestinos y aún vivo, rompió varias de sus costillas, viendo como aún se veía el latir de su corazón.

Su pútrido corazón.

Sherlock se levantó enojado - ¿de qué hablas? – Le gruño – no he salido de aquí, John debe estar por venir-

Mycroft apenas arrugo el ceño y Greg se fue hasta el escritorio de Sherlock donde se veían bocetos dantescos de un infierno, plagado de lobos, inmensos, negros y peludos.

El trabajo de un artista en la mente de un psicópata.

Los dejo y suspiro dándole apoyo al mayor de los Holmes, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sherlock- le agarro Mycroft - Sherlock, John no va a volver-

-Te dije que no había leche John- le replico Sherlock a John.

El medico suspiro y solo agarro a Sherlock dándole un beso para calmar el humor del detective consultor.

-llevamos días en los casos Sherlock merecemos aire puro, así sea con la excusa de ir a comprar leche, además siempre te quedas, no señor esta vez me acompañaras- le dijo el mas bajo, con aquella sonrisa- por un demonio que me acompañaras-

Sherlock alzo una ceja e iba a decir algún comentario sarcástico, cuando sintió algo, la sensación de ser vigilado y no era la simple sensación de ser vigilado por Mycroft, sino por algo más.

Se toparon al frente con cinco hombres y tomo a John del brazo para evitar que siguiera.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, a Johny Boy y Sherly… tsk ¿sacaste a dar un paseo a tu mascota, Sherly?-

-Moriarty-Sherlock miro a su contra parte, el crimina consultor, a su lado su ex militar, el antagonista de John, el mismo Moran.

-me reconociste- rio agudamente Moriarty – mis muchachos y yo decidimos hacerles una visita, para nada protocolaria- dijo el más bajo, haciéndole unas señal a Moran que obedeció inmediatamente.

Se fue contra John mientras Moriarty se encargaba de Sherlock.

Pero las batallas con Moriarty distaban de ser equitativas, Sherlock solo pudo escuchar el grito de John justo cuando estaba golpeando a Jim.

-Eso no se hace Sherly, atacarme mientras están golpeando a tu mascota- sonrió Moriarty limpiándose la sangre de la boca y sacando su arma – más te vale que te comportes o me veré en la penosa necesidad de matar a tu animalito domestico-

Sherlock miro a John siendo empujando por Moran, siendo más pequeño aunque fuerte, eran seis contra uno y ni John podría contra la cantidad anómala.

Moriarty sonrió maléficamente y disparo, haciendo que Sherlock cayera de rodillas, debido al impacto en su pierna.

-¡SHERLOCK!- grito John cuando fue golpeado por los hombres con fuerza, cada uno de ellos se descargaba en John, uno de ellos rompió una de sus costillas y el otro le sangro la boca.

Moran solo observaba.

-Déjalo en paz, Jim, esto es contra mí- gruño el genio cuando sintió en su espalda a Jim que le acaricio los rizos negros y luego sintió una puñalada en su costado.

-quiero ver que tanto le vez a Johny-Boy- dijo encantando de ver la sangre de Sherlock corriendo y como este apenas mordía sus labios tratando de oponer resistencia – disfruta el espectáculo- le ordeno mientras jalaba sus rizos y le hacía mirar la escena.

Sebastián golpeo de nuevo a John y luego hizo que los hombres lo sujetaran… John se movía desesperando más viendo como el desquiciado de Moriarty lastimaba a Sherlock, claro que no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse por el menor, porque sintió su pantalón desgarrado y abrió sus preciosos ojos.

-Ni te atrevas bastardo- le gruño más cuando lo hizo sonó otro disparo esta vez en el brazo de Sherlock.

Moran le miro bajándose su pantalón – cada que te niegues tu precioso Sherlock recibirá un disparo ¿Lo quieres de coladera, Capitán Watson?- pregunto y se acercó a John, al cual e hicieron abrir sus piernas.

-NO! JOHN!- grito Sherlock tratando de quitarse a Moriarty de encima ganándose otro balazo en su pierna imposibilitando que caminara y solo escucho después los gritos afónicos de John- ¡JOHN! ¡JOHN!- grito de nuevo, ganándose una risa de Moriarty que levanto su cabeza para que viera la abominable escena.

John, su amado John estaba siendo forzado por esas bestias… Moriarty solo reía como loco a la maldita luna, desquiciando mientras enterraba una y otra vez el cuchillo en sus piernas dejando a un lado el arma.

La cabeza de John se giró cuando estaba siendo poseído salvajemente por las bestias... por dos de ellas y alzo su mano lentamente a Sherlock, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Sherlock simplemente se desmayó después de eso.

-NO! NO! NO! ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA JOHN?- Sherlock se levantó jalándose los cabellos con violencia - ¿Dónde ESTA JOHN? ¡TRAEME A JOHN!- le grito a su hermano que lo agarro para evitar que se siguiera lastimando.

-Sherlock- dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-John solo está de mal humor conmigo! Pero volverá John volverá!- grito sin soltar a su hermano, mientras Greg lo sujetaba también y caían los tres al sillón.

El pelirrojo miro a Sherlock, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-John no lo resistió Sherlock- Mycroft tomo aire - la paliza, más la sádica violación, John no aguanto, lo trataron de reanimar en el hospital pero estaba demasiado débil debido a la pérdida de sangre y las contusiones en la cabeza y torso- le dijo a su hermano ante la mirada angustiada de Greg- John murió hace un año, tu duraste seis meses en terapia intensiva Sherlock, pensamos que no ibas a sobrevivir debido a las heridas que te ocasionaron, jamás supimos quienes fueron quienes los lastimaron ese día, no habían testigos, según los del vecindario, no escucharon nada, pero supusimos que fue la telaraña de Moriarty-

Los ojos camaleónicos de Sherlock se abrieron.

-Un año- dijo quedo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, ya sin filtro, una tras otra hasta empañar su rostro- John- gimió de dolor- ¡JOHN!-

Fue el grito que retumbo en el apartamento 221 de Backer Street.

Greg trago saliva antes de entrar a aquel lugar, el sótano en la calle Backer, iba con peritos criminalísticas y el olor fétido inundo sus fosas nasales.

Trago saliva entrando y prendiendo un pequeño foco que estaba allí.

Trago saliva y frunció el ceño ante la horrorosa escena.

En mitad del sótano como si fuese el actor principal de un teatro cruel estaba Moriarty, o lo que quedaba de él.

Estaba completamente eviscerado, no tenía dedos en las manos ni los pies, carecía completamente de pene y testículos, sus cuencas no poseían ojos y una espada estaba atravesando su cabeza.

Las costillas estaban separadas y quebradas en su torso y donde debía estar su corazón, estaban adornados sus genitales.

Molly que estaba allí en colaboración, casi vomita con la escena – sé que Sherlock lo hizo- dijo la mujer – pero se lo merecen- miro con rabia el cadáver a pesar de las náuseas – Greg, se lo merece- aseguro, viendo el cruel final de aquel que destruyo a Sherlock Holmes.

La sargento Donovan cerró el caso, guardo las evidencias en el cuarto frio. Ella sabía que el friki iba a enloquecer algún día, lo sabía.

Aunque cualquiera en su posición lo hubiera hecho.

En el fondo ella no podía culpar a Holmes de hacer lo que hizo, ella también hubiera asesinado a la persona que vejo, violo y asesino a mi pareja.

Se acercó a la caja de evidencia del caso de John Watson y miro dentro, las pertenencias de John de ese día, la ropa destruida, la argolla de matrimonio y vio algo con interés.

Abrió la bolsa y saco el teléfono, que sabía alguna vez le había dado Harry a John y lo tomo en sus manos.

Un año había pasado.

Un año y probo por mera curiosidad.

El teléfono prendió despacio mostrando una carga mínima y no pudo evitar soltar el celular y cubrir su boca, sintiendo muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Unas que no se detenían ni un poco.

La mujer termino en el suelo del cuarto frio llorando sin poder detenerse, mirando el pequeño reflejo de la luz del led del teléfono.

La pantalla del teléfono de John mostraba…

_345 mensajes de Voz de Sherlock Holmes_

Mycroft suspiro viendo a su hermano, moviéndose nervioso de un lado al otro de la habitación acolchonada.

Tenía una mesa de dibujo con muchos papeles y tinta, lápices de todas las densidades, una austera cama y un lavado cerca a la puerta.

No preguntaba un diagnóstico, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber la respuesta.

No.

John Watson era la luz de Sherlock y al faltar, ahora solo se encontraba en la oscuridad.

Se juró velar por él, como no pudo hacerlo esa noche, debido a la falla de las cámaras, seguramente planificado con anterioridad por Moriarty.

Se juró protegerlo incluso de él mismo, aun así no pudo evitar sentir que salía una lagrima al ver a su hermano aferrado al teléfono celular y marcar una y otra vez.

_**Estas comunicándote con el Doctor John Watson, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y te responderé tan pronto pueda. **_

**FIN**

Merezco tomatazos lo se T.T es que estaba viendo un Chapter de Criminal Mind y bueno.. Salió esta locura, no es un plagio, tome la idea, sé qué hace mucho no escribo, pero mis musas están ausentes y realmente hasta hoy llegaron en el transporte y no pude dormir hasta terminarlo.

Besos y espero que al menos, haya sido entretenido.

Luna Shinigami.

Ps: hasta yo me odie con el final lo se T_T

Ps2: si hay Horrores de ortografía, discúlpenme pero estoy editando a las 11:35 pm no es excusa… si me avisan lo arreglare y lo edito kiss

Ps: Amita este es el fic de tu malvada Lunita JOJOJO


End file.
